


Love is A Disease

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, pre S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had only read it that one time. It was in this book he had to read for school.</p><p>“Love is a mental disease.”</p><p>It sounded like a load of bullshit to him, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is A Disease

Ian had only read it that one time. It was in this book he had to read for school.

“Love is a mental disease.”

It sounded like a load of bullshit to him, honestly. Everyone falls in love don’t they? And everyone loves someone, like their children or siblings. It’s not a disease, it’s just human nature. Love is what all those stupid, sappy songs and movies are about. It’s something that comes without you wanting or realizing it.

He had plenty proof of that when he fell for Mickey fucking Milkovich, though. They were just fucking, no ties, no labels, just a pretty good way to let off some steam and enjoy themselves, right? But no, Ian Gallagher had to fall in love with him.

But maybe, just maybe that book was right? Maybe it is a disease. Now he realized he was in love, he started to know what they meant. It felt like he was sick, actually. Whenever he saw Mickey his heart rate would jump and go from its normal rhythm, to an abnormally fast rhythm. He started sweating every time he and Mickey weren’t fucking, because then they had to actually talk.

His palms started sweating from nerves whenever Mickey would come too close, what if he would kiss him? It made Ian feel hot inside, some kind of warmth that people loved to call ‘hope’ these days.

But no, Mickey would _never_ kiss Ian.

Another thing of falling in love with Mickey was definitely impaired brain function. Some nights he couldn’t sleep because of nerves, from getting stupid ideas in his head. Like telling Mickey how he feels about him. He could hear Mickey laugh in the background, “Yeah sure Gallagher, what you think is gonna happen now? Wanna get married and buy a house now, fuck off.”

It made Ian cringe just thinking about it.

Mandy also told him that he’s turning into a drama queen these days because of his exaggerated reactions sometimes. Ian disagreed. He wasn’t exaggerating, just being logic. Okay, maybe he might dramatize some things a little, but he’s most definitely not a drama queen. He likes to call himself a realist. Pessimist is what Mandy had corrected him with.

Another thing was incoherent speech. Ian didn’t like to accept it, but it was definitely a thing. Even with the simplest questions, Ian would start to babble and stutter. Mickey had laughed about it, asking Ian what his problem was but Ian just smiled it away and bend Mickey over the couch to fuck him for the third time that day, everything was easier when they didn’t need actual words.

The last thing about this whole ‘love is a disease’ thing was that Ian slowly became delusional.

For one thing, he didn’t trust Mickey. He trusted the boy about keeping their relationship quiet, sure; he had no fear about that at all. What did annoy him though, was the _way_ Mickey would want to keep their ‘fling’ quiet.

Ian knew they weren’t together. He knew it well enough. But he got crazy angry one day when he fucked Mickey and the boy’s neck smelled like girl’s perfume. Somehow it made Ian feel jealous. No, jealous wasn’t the right word. It made him feel _territorial_.

He didn’t want other people to touch Mickey. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it when girls looked at Mickey when they hung out together. He hated people staring at his sculpted arms and bright blue eyes. They were _his_.

So when he smelled the scent of sweetness and fruits in Mickey’s neck, he grabbed onto the boy’s hair, pulling it so Mickey’s head flew back against Ian’s shoulder. Their mouths only inches away from each other as they panted and groaned, breathing in each other’s air.

“Tell me what you want,” Ian almost growled, he barely recognized his own voice.

“Want you to fuck me,” Mickey panted but it wasn’t enough.

“Want my cock?”

“Fuck yeah, only yours,” Mickey moaned. Ian knew it was just the sex talking, but he was satisfied hearing Mickey say it. He wanted to hear more, wanted to make Mickey say so much more. He wanted Mickey to want him as much as he did. He just _wanted_ Mickey.

And if Ian came harder than ever screaming “mine” while coming inside of Mickey, the other boy chose to ignore the words and leave it be. Or maybe Mickey hadn’t heard him through his own bliss. Ian really hoped the latter.

 

After the whole love-realization thing, Ian wanted to get his mind on something else. He went out on his own a couple of times, fucked some guys he picked up and received a fair amount of numbers. None of that actually satisfied him. Whenever he got dressed again after a random hookup, he’d leave thinking about Mickey anyway.

It’s not like he wants it. He really hated the feeling. When he was walking home on his own he started thinking too much. Like about what Mickey was doing right then, maybe he was fucking someone else right now or maybe he was thinking about Ian. Ian smiled a little at that.

“No, you’re stupid.” He mumbled to himself as he kicked against an empty coke can.

 

“What the hell’s gotten into you lately,” Mickey had asked one night. It was their weekly movie night. They held it at Mickey’s place most of the time. Tonight was Final Destination III and Ian had given little to no reaction to what he saw on the screen.

“Huh?”

“You’re acting all weird these days, are you sick or something?” Mickey asked and Ian laughed to himself. Yeah, he was sick. Sick with this awful disease called Love.

“‘m fine,” Ian mumbled.

“You’re texting a lot,” Mickey noticed as he watched Ian type away on his phone.

Yeah, Ian did text a lot. To all those guys he gave his number to. He didn’t even know why he texted them, maybe he liked the compliments or something, maybe he just hoped that one day it would be Mickey, texting him like this. God knows what was going on with him these days.

“Yeah, just some guys I met.”

“Some guys, huh?” Mickey casually took a sip from his beer. Ian swore there was some kind of weird tone to Mickey’s voice.

“Do I smell some jealousy there, Mick?”

“Me? Jealous? Fuck off,” Mickey shrugged, turning to the TV again. Except now, he was frowning.

“You totally are?”

“I don’t care who you fuck, Gallagher, shut up.”

“I don’t care about any of them y’know,” Ian said, internally hitting himself. Mickey raised his eyebrows in question, took another sip again.

They didn’t talk about it after that. They watched the movie together in silence. And if Mickey came sitting even closer to Ian after taking a toilet break, Ian didn’t say anything about it but enjoyed the new source of heat. He fought the urge to lean against Mickey, but failed near the end of the film. Mickey didn’t comment, Ian was thankful.

 

It was only one week later when Ian really started to go crazy. Whenever Mickey was with him he just wanted to crawl out of his skin. He felt as nervous as his old virgin self, kept moving around, and kept making annoying noises with his lighter or feet until Mickey told him to shut the fuck up.

He was short tempered, took everything as an insult and kept worrying. Worrying that maybe, Mickey would get sick of him, that maybe Mickey didn’t like him enough. Why else would he still go around fucking other people?

“You fucking them, too?” Mickey had asked, eyes concentrated on the TV screen.

Ian knew what he was talking about. Ian had been texting Mandy all night, Mickey probably thought he was texting those guys, still.

“I’m texting your sister and I’m not fucking anyone but you, if you’re interested,” Ian bit.

“Sure whatever,” Mickey shrugged. He kept silent until the end of the movie they were watching. Ian didn’t even remember what they were watching.

“I’m not fucking anyone else either, y’know,” Mickey mumbled when the film ended. It took Ian a little by surprise, but somehow Ian felt sickly satisfied.

“What about Angie?” Ian said, catching the jealousy in his own voice. Lame move, Ian, lame move.

“I stopped fucking around a few months ago, Ian.”

“You smelled like another girl only weeks ago,” okay now he started to sound like a jealous, whining girlfriend.

“I have a sister you dickwad.”

“So you’re serious?” Mickey gave him an annoyed look that basically said ‘please don’t make me say it again’ and Ian decided to stop asking question.

Except, maybe…

“So like, are we exclusive?”

“Jesus Christ Ian, you want us to spread a blanket out and look for shooting stars next?”

Mickey stared at him but Ian didn’t say anything. He just waited. He didn’t know what the hell he was waiting for, but that’s all he could manage to do. Wait.

Mickey suddenly surged forward and kissed Ian. It was chaste, and only a small peck on his lips, but it made him feel something he had never felt before. Mickey didn’t pull away afterwards. His lips hovered over Ian’s and they breathed for a few seconds, until Ian reciprocated the kiss with one of his own.

If love was a god damn disease, Ian hoped he could give it to Mickey like this. He wanted Mickey to love him, wanted Mickey to kiss him every day, every minute. He wanted _all_ of Mickey, _all_ the time.

Mickey quickly opened his mouth to give Ian permission. Their tongues slid together and it was the most beautiful thing Ian had ever felt. The wet slide of tongue against tongue, the taste of beer, cigarettes and barbecue chips in Mickey’s mouth, the velvet feeling, it was almost overwhelming.

Ian whimpered as Mickey finally let go to catch his breath, afraid to open his eyes.

“So now we can be punks together,” Ian smiled shyly, Mickey ignored him but Ian could feel his smile against his lips when the older boy leaned in again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to God, I hope people get the 'punks' reference at the end...


End file.
